Ninjago: Przeklęta Strzała
Informacje Akcja opowiadania dzieje się tuż przed sezonem "Opętanie" oraz po grze "Ninjago: Cień Ronina". Ninja noszą jeszcze stroje "Dżungla". Rozdział 1 Świątynia Poczułem wiatr na odsłoniętej części twarzy. Czarny korytarz jakby zionął chłodnym powietrzem. Było dosyć ciemno, jedynie prawie wygaszone pochodnie oświetlały mi i mojej drużynie drogę. Powoli wchodziliśmy do dużej sali. Przypomniała mi ona jaskinię z wyspy Chena. Lloyd wziął do ręki pochodnię ze ściany, a Kai ją rozpalił, by świeciła mocniej. Na ścianach widniały symbole w starożytnym języku. - Hej, patrzcie co znalazłem! - powiedział Jay i pokazał nam klucz leżący na ziemi. Próbował go podnieść, ale wyglądało na to, że jest przyklejony. - Pomogę ci - powiedziałem, podchodząc do Jay'a. Szarpnąłem kluczem i najwidoczniej uruchomiłem jakiś mechanizm. Okazało się, że klucz był podłączony do linki, która odpowiadała za drzwi, a ja szarpiąc kluczem, zerwałem ją. Drzwi komnaty powoli się zamykały. - Pięknie. No i coś ty narobił, Cole?! - krzyczał Jay. - Później będzie czas na wydzieranie się, Jay. Na razie musimy zwiewać - powiedział Kai. Zaczęliśmy biec. Byliśmy już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Wrota były zamknięte już do połowy, a Lloyd i Zane byli już po ich drugiej stronie. Usłyszałem stukot zębatek po mojej prawej i zobaczyłem inne, o wiele większe drzwi, które właśnie się otwierały. Nasze wyjście już prawie się zamknęło. Jay i Kai szybkimi ruchami przeszli na drugą stronę. Teraz była kolej na mnie. Przyśpieszyłem i prześlizgnąłem się pod drzwiami. W ostatniej sekundzie. Mysłałem nad tym, co mogło być za większymi drzwiami, ale raczej nie chciałem się o tym przekonać. Usłyszałem ryk, zza zamkniętych przed chwilą drzwi. Podłoga zadrżała, kamienie podskakiwały, a pochodnia Kaia zgasła. Wszystko nagle ucichło. Była to jednak cisza przed burzą. Wrota i fragmenty ściany rozpadły się oczach moich przyjaciół. - Uciekać! - krzyknął Zane. Wstałem czym prędzej i pobiegłem przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Przede mną rysowały się zarysy przeszkód, czyli zwisających z sufitu belek, kawałków ścian, które utrudniały przejście i od czasu do czasu duże dziury. Wszystkie te przeszkody jednak nie miały szans z tym, co nas goniło. - Czemu się zatrzymałeś Kai?! - spytał Lloyd. - To... coś nas zaraz pożre! - krzyczał Jay. - Dokładniej jest to rodzaj dinozaura, Jay - powiedział Zane. - Wolicie spaść do tej otchłani? - zapytał Kai. Nie słyszałem całej rozmowy, ponieważ zagłuszył mi ją ryk naszego "dinozaura". Przyśpieszyłem jeszcze bardziej, a przez to, że się odwróciłem wpadłem na Zane'a. Usłyszałem odgłos walenia w blachę i zobaczyłem, że wszyscy spadamy do gigantycznej dziury bez dna. Więc tak się kończy moja przygoda... Rozdział 2 Otchłań Wydawało mi się, że to naprawdę już koniec, chociaż miałem w sobie nadzieję na przeżycie. Wydawało nam się, że spadamy tak w nieskończoność, albo, że dziura jest naprawdę bardzo głęboka. Trwało to już parę dobrych kwadransów. Wreszcie Zane dostrzegł pewną rzecz. - Po głębszej analizie, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w studni aerodynamicznej. - Co to oznacza, Zane? - spytał Kai. - To oznacza, że pod nami jest gigantyczna turbina, która pozwala nam na utrzymywanie się w powietrzu na pewien okres czasu. - Na jak długi okres czasu? - spytałem. - Tego dokładnie nie wiem. - Dobra chłopaki, musimy się pospieszyć. Może nasze moce żywiołów nam pomogą w tej sytuacji? - Świetny pomysł, Lloyd. Kai, ty użyjesz mocy ognia, żeby polecieć w tamtą stronę, a ja tymczasem wysunę pod ciebie platformę. wylądujesz na niej i pomożesz nam na nią wejść - powiedziałem. Plan zadziałał. Po chwili wszyscy szliśmy korytarzem, który stworzyłem. Kilka minut później zobaczyłem przed sobą metalową ścianę. uderzyłem w nią z całej siły i zobaczyłem laboratorium. Było całkiem duże, a ściany dawały po sobie znać, że przetrwały wiele wybuchów. Na stole, znajdującym się pośrodku sali, były probówki oraz kolby z różnymi substancjami. Po prawej stronie, stało biurko. Leżały na nim różne metalowe części. Wyglądało to jak raj dla mechaników, więc Jay od razu tam pobiegł. Zane był zainteresowany głównym laboratorium, a Kai i Lloyd rozmawiali. Ja natomiast, przyglądałem się dziwnej dziurze w metalowej ścianie. Wyglądało na to, że coś bardzo dużego wygryzło sobie przejście. Od razu zacząłem podejrzewać to, co nas goniło. W tej chwili, Zane energicznie podniósł głowę znad sprzętu chemicznego i z prędkością błyskawicy znalazł się tuż obok mnie. - Wykrywam ciepło tuż przed nami. Wygląda na to, że nasz "dinuś" wrócił. - To niedobrze. Wszyscy musimy się przygotować. Drużyno, walczymy do końca! Przyszykowaliśmy się do starcia. Kai wyjął z pochwy swój miecz, Jay pomachał nunczako, Zane trzymał w ręce shurikeny, a Lloyd dwa miecze. Jako ostatni wziąłem do ręki broń. Była to oczywiście kosa. Miała na sobie liczne ślady walki. Nie była w idealnym stanie, ale od dawna mi towarzyszyła. Zawsze się sprawdzała. Usłyszeliśmy kroki, a ziemia pod nami się trzęsła. Zobaczyliśmy gigantycznego, wysokiego na pięć metrów robota. Tak, powiedziałem robota. Nie wiem jak to było możliwe. Przecież Zane wyraźnie widział w nim dinozaura! - Em Zane? Nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dinozaur - powiedział Lloyd. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Jay i Kai podbiegli do nóg robota. Zadali kilka ciosów, ale ten dwoma ruchami strącił ich z siebie. Zane rzucał shurikenami w oczy, co na chwilę nam pomogło. Wziąłem rozbieg, skoczyłem i ciąłem z całej siły prosto w tułów. Prawie nic mu się nie stało, jedynie kilka zadrapań. Postanowiliśmy zmienić taktykę. Stworzyłem mur z ziemi. Jay poraził go błyskawicą, Zane zamroził mu nogi, a Lloyd stworzył kulę energii. Kiedy robot przebił się przez moją przeszkodę, Kai stworzył zasłonę dymną, a Lloyd wypuścił swoją kulę. BUM! Robot wybuchł, a po całym laboratorium leżały jego zepsute części. - NIE! Te części, wszystkie zepsute! A mogłem zrobić ty... Eee to znaczy, tak! Wygraliśmy! Juhu! - Jay... - Całkiem ładny pokaz umiejętności. Ale dla moich pomocników to za mało. Brać ich! Z ciemności wynurzyły się postacie w grubych zbrojach. Podbiegły do nas z zadziwiającą prędkością. Jedna z nich chwyciła moje ramiona. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Popatrzyłem na maskę, a jej właściciel mnie ogłuszył, mocnym uderzeniem w głowę. Obudziłem się związany na krześle. Nie było ze mną już moich przyjaciół. To dalej było to same laboratorium, tyle że dziura w ścianie została zastąpiona drzwiami. Stał przede mną ta sama postać, której wydawało się, że jesteśmy tylko grupką słabych "facetów w piżamach". - Proszę, proszę... Kogo my tu mamy? Czyżby to nie był Cole, ninja ziemi? Lider drużyny ninja? Przedstawienie było udane. Sprytnie obmyśliliście ten numer z platformą, a pokonanie robota? To było coś. - Gdybyś nas doceniał, nie traktowałbyś nas właśnie tak! - próbowałem pokazać na moje sznury, ale niezbyt mi wyszło. - Cole. Chcę być twoim partnerem, wspólnikiem. Razem możemy osiągnąć o wiele więcej niż osobno. Zostaw tych ncieniasów i dołącz do mnie! - To całkiem niezły pomysł... - tym kłamstwem zyskałem trochę czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się wrogowi. Miał ciemne, brązowe włosy, które opadały mu do ramion. Miał mały zarost na brodzie, a na lewym oku miał przepaskę. Wyglądem przypominał mi Ronina, ale wiedziałem że to nie on. - No to kiedy zaczynamy? - spytał. Właśnie w tym momencie sufit wybuchł, a przez dziurę powstałą w wyniu eksplozji, do pokoju weszła inna postać. - Nigdy nie zaczniecie - powiedziała postać. Znałem jej głos. - Kim ty jesteś? Co tu się dzieje? Co jest grane?! Jak śmiesz rujnować mój pla... - mój nowy wróg nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ kobieta chwyciła go za ramię i rzuciła na podłogę. - Chodź Cole, idziemy - kobieta zaczęła rozwiązywać sznury, a ja się jej przypatrzyłem. Twarz miała zakrytą maską, taką jak moją, tyle że w fioletowym kolorze i innym znakiem. Strój miała taki jak moja drużyna... Już wiem! To Emily! - Dzięki za ratunek, Emily. - Nie ma za co, skarbie. Ale jak ty wyglądasz? Masz ranę na twarzy, ubrania poszarpane... - E tam... To nic takiego - odpowiedziałem. Jednak po krótkiej inspekcji zmieniłem zdanie. Wyglądałem okropnie. - No to w takim razie chodźmy po resztę. Rozdział 3 Prawda Emily i ja biegliśmy przez korytarz. Ściany były dalej zrobione z metalu, lecz nie było na nich dziur po eksplozjach. Przypomniało mi się wiele z moich przygód, kiedy część mojej drużyny (i często także i ja) była w opałach, a reszta musiała nas ratować. Tak samo było też tym razem. Zapomniałem wam czegoś powiedzieć... Emily to moja dziewczyna. Jest fioletową kuinoichi (kobieta-ninja) i pomaga mi i mojej drużynie. Jest naprawdę zwinna, szybka i bystra. Pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłe parę lat temu, kiedy jeszcze mieszkaliśmy w Klasztorze Spinjitzu. Zmienialiśmy układ mebli, a dokładniej mówiąc, Sensei Wu chciał sonie zrobić własne. Ja i Jay przenosiliśmy deski na komodę, na chwilę spojrzałem w bok i zobaczyłem ją... Jej widok był oszałamiający. Miała długie, jasne włosy koloru blond, chociaż teraz, kiedy czasem widuję ją w blasku słońca, wydaje mi się że są koloru kremowego. Jej strój był podobny do naszych, lecz był oczywiście fioletowy. Od razu się w niej zakochałem. Byłem tak zamyślony i zapatrzony w nią, że upuściłem deski, które spadły prosto na stopy Jay'a. Podobno krzyczał z bólu, ale ja byłem tak zamyślony, że nie zwracałem uwagi na rzeczywistość. Kilka lat później znowu się spotkaliśmy. Tym razem na polu bitwy. Myślałem, że to cud. Po tak długim czasie, znowu zobaczyć ukochaną... Tym razem, ona odwzajemniła uczucia. Tak właśnie zaczęła się nasza znajomość. - To tutaj! - krzyknęła Emily. - No to ich uratujmy. Użyłem mojej nadludzkiej siły żeby wywarzyć drzwi. Rozpadły się na kawałki. W pokoju stał związany Kai. - O! Fajnie że jesteście. Właśnie chciałem się zacząć uwalniać, ale nie miałbym wtedy jak otworzyć drzwi. - Kai, wiesz gdzie są inni? - Tak, Zane i Lloyd są tuż po lewej, a Jay jest na końcu korytarza. - Dzięki za informację, a teraz ruszajmy. Po kolei uratowaliśmy Zane'a i Lloyda. Kiedy już zbliżaliśmy się do "celi" Jay'a, zobaczyliśmy go czołgającego się po podłodze. Był unieuchomiony taśmą klejącą, więc pomogliśmy mu wstać i przeciąć taśmę. - Jay, co ci się stało? - Tamten gościu mnie związał tym czymś! Najwidoczniej mnie nie lubi. Cole?! Co ci się stało. Jay wskazał palcem na szramę na moim prawym policzku. - Nic, zagoi się - odpowiedziałem. - Lepiej szybko stąd ucieknijmy, zanim coś jeszcze się stanie - powiedział Lloyd. Wszyscy się zgodziliśmy i pobiegliśmy przed siebie. Spodziewaliśmy się jakiegoś wyjścia, ale trafialiśmy do pokoi, w których już byliśmy. Kilka minut później, zobaczyłem cienie. Nakazałem wszystkim się schować i sam uczyniłem to samo. Zobaczyliśmy żołnierzy, przez których tutaj się zanleźliśmy. Ich zbroje wyglądały na osłabione, ponieważ nie błyszczały tak jak przedtem. - Szybko, podłączcie akumulatory i poczekajcie chwilę. To był idealny moment na atak. Wymyśliłem plan i opowiedziałem go drużynie. Wyskoczyliśmy z ukryć i rozpoczęliśmy walkę. Ciąłem kosą przed siebie, ale trafiłem chyba na jedynego wojownika z naładowaną baterią w zbroi. Chwycił mnie, zanim zdążyłem zareagować. Wytrącił mi z ręki broń i rzucił mną o ścianę. Upadłem na podłogę i zbyt wcześnie cieszyłem się spokojem. Ten sam wróg podbiegł do mnie, chwycił, podniósł i uderzył w brzuch. Moje moce nic mi nie dały. Uderzenie bolało barrdziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Upadłem na podłogę i zrobiło mi się słabo. Słyszałem jedynie krzyki oraz odgłosy walki. Ból coraz bardziej się nasilał. Myślałem że to już koniec. Że już nigdy nie wstanę. Że ten cios, doprowadzi do mojego końca. Myliłem się. Zaczynałem się czuć coraz lepiej z minuty na minutę. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem jasno-zieloną tarczę energii. To Emily używała swojej mocy. Żywiołu Życia. Właśnie wytworzyła nade mną tarczę, która mnie chroni i uzdrawia. Utalentowana dziewczyna. Podniosłem się z podłogi i spojrzałem na pole walki. Wszyscy wrogowie zostali pokonani. - Jak wy to... - Leżałeś tam parę minut, a my tymczasem sobie poradziliśmy - powiedział Kai. - Ale jak wy pokonaliście dowódcę? - Wcale go nie pokonaliśmy. Uciekł - powiedział Jay. - Zaraz, zaraz. My przecież tego nie widzieliśmy... - dodał Lloyd. - Jeżeli moje przypuszczenia oraz obliczenia są prawidłowe, to za 4 sekundy zjawi się tutaj szwadron takich żołnierzy. - Jay, powinieneś nam powiedzieć! - krzyknął Kai. - Kai, uspokój się. Powinniśmy być drużyną, nie możemy się kłócić! Poza tym, dzięki za ratunek, Emily. - Nie ma za co, Cole. Usłyszeliśmy kroki, to pewnie nasi "przyjaciele" biegli nam na spotkanie. Faktycznie. Tym razem, byliśmy w gorszej sytuacji. nie mieliśmy wyjścia, a wrogowie nadchodzili z dwóch stron. Co gorsza, na czele armii stał facet, który mnie próbował torturować. - Stop! - wydał rozkaz swoim żołnierzom. - Cole! Znowu się spotykamy! Dobra, powiem jasno. Masz tylko jedną szansę. Albo do mnie dołączysz, albo zniszczę ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. - Poczekaj. Daj mi się namyślić. Muszę coś o tobie wiedzieć, zanim wejdę w układ. - Niech ci będzie. Nazywam się... Eric. Eric Walter dokładniej. Znam ciebie od małego. Miałem ciebie wytrenować na Wielkiego Mistrza Ziemi, ale Wu okazał się szybszy. Teraz, moja kolej. Dołączysz do mnie, zdradzę ci tajemne techniki, a ty będziesz mi oddany w stu procentach - po tych słowach zdjął opaskę. To, co pod nią miał, to sztuczne oko. Robotyczne oko. Wyglądało jak "oko" nindroida i możliwe że właśnie nim było. - To jak? Umowa stoi? - Tak, oczywiście. Teraz! Lloyd wystrzelił kulą energii w sufit,a ja wytworzyłem wokół nas ściany z ziemi. Posypał się gruz, z którego utworzyliśmy prowizoryczne schody. Weszliśmy po nich do góry i zobaczyliśmy dużą budowlę. Wyglądała jak świątynia, na jej ścianach narysowane były symbole mojego żywiołu. Pomiędzy świątynią a nami płynęła rzeka. Oczywiście to nie była zwyczajna rzeka, tylko potok kamieni i błota pośniegowego. Przed nami stała także tabliczka, na której widniał napis: Tylko prawdziwy Mistrz Ziemi może przekroczyć tą przeszkodę... Pomyślałem, że to absurd. Tylko Mistrz Ziemi może przejść przez nietypową rzekę? Głupota. - Spróbuję przejść - oznajmił Kai. - Dobrze, tylko uważaj - powiedział Lloyd. Najwyraźniej wszyscy pomyśleli tak samo jak ja, mimo iż miałem co do tego złe przeczucie. - Cole, psst. - Tak, Emily? - Tobie też wydaje ci się to podejrzane? "Tylko prawdziwy Mistrz Ziemi". Przecież to ty, nie Kai. Zrób coś z tym. Jej słowa były przekonujące. - Dobrze, zrobię to - odpowiedziałem szeptem. Podszedłem do Kaia i złapałem go za ramię. - Kai, może lepiej tego nie rób. Widziałeś wiadomość. - Daj spokój, Cole. Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury. Po tych słowach Kai zrobił krok w przód i od razu wpadł po szyję. - Dobra! Odwołuję moje słowa! Cole! Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę. Jeszcze tylko kilka centymetrów... Złapałem Kaia dokładnie w ostatnim momencie. Jednym energicznym ruchem wyciągnąłem go z brei i położyłem na brzegu. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - powiedział Jay. - Widziałeś, co się stało Cole. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam iść? - spytał mnie Lloyd. - Tak. Jestem pewien. Czuję to, w głębi serca. Coś mnie tam wzywa. - Powodzenia, Cole - powiedziała Emily. - Dzięki - odrzekłem. Zrobiłem mały krok i spojrzałem pod nogi. Nic się nie stało. Czułem się, jakbym chodził po galarecie. Byłem już w połowie drogi. Dotknąłem rany na policzku, żeby sprawdzić czy nie śnię. Ostatni krok. Udało się. Wkroczyłem do pomieszczenia, wypełnionego napisami w starożytnym języku. Na środku pokoju, siedziała pewna osoba. Miała siwe włosy i ciemno-brązowe ubrania. Poczułem nagle coś dziwnego, że znam tą osobę. Że to Mistrz Ziemi. Rozdział 4 Sanktuarium Staruszek odwrócił się i zobaczyłem jego szaty. Były zdobione złotymi symbolami, wyszytymi na brązowym materiale. Gdzieniegdzie były także skrawki czarnej tkaniny. Spojrzałem na jego twarz. Miał krzaczaste, siwe brwi, mały wąsik oraz kozią bródkę. Był także łysy. - Witaj, młody podróżniku. Co cię tu sprowadza? - Wpadłem tutaj całkiem przypadkowo, a właściwie... - Nie, drogi Mistrzu Ziemi. Sprowadziło ciebie tu przeznaczenie. Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Skąd on wogóle wie, że jestem Mistrzem Ziemi? W sumie, skąd ja wiem to samo o nim... - Skąd ty to wiedziałeś? Przecież ja... Nic ci nie mówiłem! Staruszek się zaśmiał i przybliżył do mnie. Prześledził mnie wzrokiem. Pomyślałem, że pewnie zaraz powie coś o mojej ranie. - Może się lepiej poznajmy? Ja powiem ci coś o sobie, a ty... - Nie, nie musisz. Wiem już o tobie wszystko. Nazywasz się Cole. Byłem kompletnie zaskoczony. Nie powiedziałem mu o sobie ani słowa. - Czy jesteś Mistrzem Ziemi? Tak jak ja? - Owszem. Widzę, że masz podobne zdolności do mnie. Ale musisz je wzmocnić. Są jeszcze nieodkryte, trzymasz je w środku, prawie nic o nich nie wiesz. Dlatego przed tobą jeszcze długa droga na szczyt. - Nie wiedziałem, to zanczy... Przeczuwałem, że jest ze mną "coś nie tak". Ale nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Poza tym, co to za miejsce? - To, mój drogi, Sanktuarium Ziemi. Tutaj ćwiczyli wszyscy Mistrzowie Ziemi, to tutaj odkryli sowje prawdziwe umiejętności. Usłyszałem krzyki moich przyjaciół. - Dziękuję ci za rady, ale niestety nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę wrócić do bazy i pomóc mojej drużynie. - Skoro musisz mnie opuścić, to dobrze, idź. Ale muszę ci powiedzieć jedną rzecz. Kieruj się w górę strumyka. Tam znajdziesz coś pożądanego. - Dobrze, żegnaj! Czym prędzej wybiegłem i zobaczyłem moją drużynę, na drugim brzegu "rzeki". Jay gwizdnął i wskazał palcem na niebo. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i ujrzałem samolot. Był uzbrojony w dwa karabiny maszynowe. Byłem trochę przestraszony. Wyglądało na to, że leciał prosto na mnie. Zacząłem biec przed siebie, wskoczyłem do nietypowego strumyka, ale zapomniałem że potrafię po nim chodzić. Wróg dalej nadciągał. Zmienił kierunek biegu. Myślałem że zmylę tym przeciwnika. Kierowałem się teraz w stronę moich przyjaciół. Kai wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Skoczyłem do niego i zawisłem w powietrzu. Czułem dotyk metalowej ręki na plecach. Odwróciłem się i szykowałem pięść, ale zobaczyłem znajomą twarz. Była to Nya. - Wow, Nya, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Co to za cacko? - Sama zbudowałam w wolnym czasie. Zawołaj resztę, koniec misji. - Jakiej misji? - Czekaj, to ty nic nie wiesz? E, no to nic. Metalowe coś mnie puściło i spadłem na ziemię. Zobaczyłem nad sobą Emily. - Cole, uwierz mi, to dla twojego dobra - powiedziała. Podniosłem się z ziemi. - Emily, powiedz mi o co chodzi? Moja dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i chwyciła mnie za dłoń. - Cole, później ci powiem - szepnęła mi do ucha. Puściła mnie i skinęła ręką. Wokół mnie pojawił się ciemno-fioletowy okrąg. Upadłem na ziemię. Zemdlałem. ... We śnie widziałem ten sam dziwny hełm oraz oczy, co na wyspie Chena. Jednak tym razem, potrafiłem odczytać dziwne symbole. "Tylko on może pokonać wroga z przeszłości. Wybraniec, wybraniec." Obudziłem się. Byłem w moim pokoju, w klasztorze Spinjago. Usłyszałem dziwne dźwięki, jakby szuranie o podłogę, ale takie metaliczne. Leżałem na podłodze, był środek nocy. Wgramoliłem się do łóżka i czekałem na dzień. Nie mogłem spać. Byłem zbyt zaciekawiony wizją. Kilka godzin później, byłem bardzo zmęczony. Znowu zasnąłem. Tym razem nie widziałem nic, tylko słyszałem jak ktoś do mnie mówi. - Twoi przyjaciele już są moimi podwładnymi. Czas na ciebie. Obudził mnie dźwięk budzika. na zewnątrz było już widno. Spojrzałem na zegar. Była 8:47. Pomyślałem, że moja drużyna zaczyna już jeść śniadanie. Czym prędzej ubrałem się w strój i zbiegłem schodami do jadalni. Tak jak myślałem, zastałem tam moich kumpli. Nie jedli oni jednak posiłku. Siedzieli na krzesłach i wpatrywali się na mnie. Jay wstał i wyciągnął swoje nunczako. Mocą Błyskawic sprawił, że byłe naelektryzowane. Przybliżył się, ja natomiast oddaliłem. - To za mojego pana - powiedział. Rozdział 5 Nietypowy dzień Dostałem naelektryzowanym nunczako w twarz. Prosto w policzek, ale na moje szczęście, Jay nie trafił w szramę, czyli pamiątkę po wyprawie do siedliska żołnierzy Erica. Jay znowu wymierzył cios, lecz tym razem odskoczyłem na bok. Przeczołgałem się po podłodze i przewróciłem stół. Powstało coś na rodzaj tarczy. - Jay, co ty robisz? Dalej jesteś zazdrosny o to, że byłem z Nyą?! - zawołałem. Nie usłyszałem jednak odpowiedzi, ponieważ moja prowizoryczna tarcza została zniszczona, przez małą kulę ognia stworzoną przez Kaia. Wstałem i zacząłem biec przed siebie. Widziałem wyjście z klasztoru, byłem bardzo blisko. Ale nagle upadłem na ziemię. Nie czułem prawej nogi. Spojrzałem za siebie oraz zobaczyłem Emily. Jej dłoń świeciła na ciemno-fioletowo. Używała swojej mocy. Dalej nie mogłem wstać, moja noga odmawiała posłuszeństwa. - Cole, przepraszam, ja... Ja nie chciałam - powiedziała. - Emily, ale dlaczego? - spytałem kompletnie zdziwiony. - On przejął władzę nad innymi. Ja się sprzeciwiłam. Musimy ich uratować. - Dobrze, ale pomożesz mi wstać? - A, no tak. Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam. Tym razem dłoń mojej dziewczyny zaświeciła się na jasno-zielony kolor. Odzyskałem panowanie nad nogą. Wstałem z pomocą oraz przygotowałem się do walki. Lloyd wypuścił kulę energii w moim kierunku, a ja stworzyłem ścianę z ziemi. Skoczyłem w moją prawą stronę i stworzyłem pocisk zrobiony z ziemi. Trafiłem prosto w Kaia. Nie widziałem nigdzie Zane'a, lecz w pewnej chwili poczułem zimno na plecach. Zane stał za mną i mnie unieruchomił lodem. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Zobaczyłem przed sobą Lloyda. Stworzył następną kulę energii i trafił nią we mnie. Eksplozja odrzuciła mnie na kilka metrów. Przynajmniej nie byłem już zamrożony. - Chłopaki, przestańcie! Nie widzicie że nie jesteście sobą?! Nie odpowiedzieli. Rzuciłem się biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Mocnym kopnięciem wywarzyłem drzwi. Na dworze zobaczyłem Senseia Wu pijącego herbatę z Misako. - Sensei! - krzyknąłem. Mistrz mnie zauważył i od razu nadbiegł z pomocą. Stuknął laską w ziemię i wytworzył złoty krąg. Kai, Zane, Lloyd i Jay nagle upadli na ziemię. Zaniosłem ich razem z Emily z powrotem do klasztoru. Podziękowałem Senseiowi za pomoc i wyszedłem się przewietrzyć z Emily. Położyłem się z nią na łące i zacząłem rozmawiać o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. - Emily, powiesz mi o co chodziło? - Dobrze, ale to będzie nasza tajemnica, ok? - Oczywiście, że jej dochowam. - No to tak, ta misja, miała na celu sprawdzić twoje umiejętności. Zaplanowałam ją z Nyą i Senseiem Wu. Miałeś mieć po niej wymazaną pamięć, ale nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Dlatego tylko ciebie uspałam. - Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się to... Zagmatwane. Dlaczego Sensei chciał mnie sprawdzić? - Też tego nie wiem. Poczekaj, zrobię coś z tą szramą. Wyglądasz z nią niezbyt dobrze. Ręka mojej dziewczyny zaświeciła się na jasno-zielono. Czułem, jak moja rana znika z prawego policzka. Chwyciłem ją za rękę, mrugnąłem i zacząłem mówić. - Dziękuję, kotku. - Proszę bardzo, kochanie. - Za każdym razem, kiedy ciebie widzę, przypomina mi się ten moment. Ninjago City, bitwa z Nindroidami... - Tak... Pierwszy raz ciebie wtedy zobaczyłam. - A myślałem że wszystkie dziewczyny są takie same... - objąłem ją prawym ramieniem. - Ja myślałam że wszyscy faceci tacy są, ale się myliłam. - Ja też, i to grubo. Usłyszałem wołanie Jay'a. Chciał żebyśmy przyszli na plac przed klasztorem. - Powinniśmy częściej roić sobie takie wyjścia, prawda? - Racja, Emily, racja. ... Poszedłem na chwilę medytować. Zobaczyłem wizję. - Morro, mam strzelać teraz? - Tak, Łowco. Strzała ugodziła mnie prosto w prawe ramię. Nic jednak nie poczułem. Widziałem siebie z Emily. Ktoś nas podglądał... Wizja skończyła się dokładnie w tym momencie. Byłem w pokoju medytacji. Wyszedłem i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Strzały nie było w moim ramieniu. Rozdział 6 Wyprawa Wszyscy siedzieli w głównym pokoju. Jay oglądał telewizję, a Kai i Lloyd grali w karty. Nya, Sensei Wu oraz Emily dyskutowali o czymś przy stole. Zane wyświtelał im holograficzną mapę Ninjago. - Ha! Już przegrałeś Lloyd - powiedział Kai. - Niby jak? - Mam siebie - odpowiedział Kai i pokazał Lloydowi kartę z własnym wizerunkiem. - Cicho chłopaki! Ja tu oglądam coś, emm, ważnego. Zignorowałem ich i podszedłem do stołu. - Coś się stało, Cole? - spytała Emily. - Tak, ale musimy pogadać o tym na osobności. Wziąłem ją za rękę i zaprowadziłem do pokoju. - Miałem wizję. - Jaką? - Kiedy leżeliśmy na łące, miałem wbitą strzałę w ramię. - Co? Naprawdę? - No, tak. Nie ma jej już teraz w moim ramieniu. - Emily, chodź na dół, jesteś nam potrzebna - usłyszałem Zane'a przez głośnik. - Sam słyszysz, muszę iść. Jeszcze do tego wrócimy, ok? - spytała. - Dobra, do zobaczenia. - Pa! - zawołała zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nagle zabolało mnie ramię, dokładnie w tym miejscu, gdzie powinna tkwić strzała. To był przenikliwy, intensywny ból. Postanowiłem zejść na dół, do mojej drużyny. Z trudem otworzyłem drzwi i zszedłem po schodach, dalej trzymając się za ramię. Zobaczyłem ich, wszystkich, robiących różne rzeczy. Zrobiło mi się słabo, upadłem na ziemię, mówiąc tylko jedno słowo: "cześć". ... Obudziłem się w naszym nowym helikopterze i to była ta sama maszyna, która mnie złapała podczas dziwnej oraz sekretnej misji. Rozejrzałem się, obok mnie siedziała Emily przytulona do mojego lewego ramienia oraz Jay. Po prawej był Zane i Kai. Naprzeciwko za to siedział Lloyd oraz Sensei Wu. Nya prawdopodobnie sterowała. Spojrzałem także na lewą stronę i zobaczyłem wielki las. Lecieliśmy nad nim, a ja poczułem się niezwykle lekko. Byłem odprężony oraz spokojny. - Wreszcie się obudziłeś, to dobrze - powiedział Kai. - Jak tam z raną? - spytał Lloyd. - Jaką ra... - dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie że ani razu jeszcze nie spojrzałem na bolące miejsce. - No, tam, prawe ramię. Miałeś małą ranę, prawie niewidoczną - powiedział Jay. - Była niewidoczna w 76%, dokładniej rzecz biorąc - dodał Zane. Emily dalej była o mnie oparta, a ja spojrzałem na ranę. - Jak to, "prawie niewidoczną"?! - powiedziałem. Rana była całkiem spora i dziwnym sposobem wokół niej pojawiło się coś na wzór ciemno-zielonych żył. - O co chodzi - spytał Sensei, podchodząc do mnie. Spojrzał na ranę oraz się mocno zdziwił. - I co, Sensei? - dopytywał Jay. - Nigdy nie widziałem takiego przypadku, nie wiem co ci jest, Cole, ale musimy działać natychmiast. Nagle helikopter zaczął powoli obniżać lot. - Sensei, mógłbyś tutaj przyjść? - powiedziała Nya. Sensei Wu poszedł do kabiny, a helikopter wylądował. Byliśmy w samym środku gęstego lasu. - Mam dla was bojowe zadanie, drużyno. - Dawaj siostrzyczko! - Musicie iść do tego lasu i znaleźć dla nas paliwo. - Jak to, przecież... Tutaj nic nie ma! - krzyknął Jay. - Musi coś być. Inaczej utkniemy tu na zawsze - powiedział Lloyd. - Zielony dobrze mówi, musimy iść - dodałem. - Jeżeli uda wam się... Coś dostaniecie - powiedziała Nya. Wyszliśmy z helikoptera, a Zane przeskanował teren. - Mamy 97,8% szans na niepowiodzenie. - Nigdy nie mów mi o szansach. Nawiązanie do kwestii Hana Solo w "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back" Rozdzieliliśmy się na pary. Ja poszedłem oczywiście z Emily, Zane z Lloyd'em, a Kai z Jay'em. Po przejściu kilkuset metrów zobaczyłem domek na drzewie. Był zrobiony z ciemno-brązowego drewna. Był on dosyć mały, posiadał dwie puste dziury na okna. Na drzewie za to, rozciągała się składana, metalowa drabina. Przed nią stała tabliczka z napisem: "Zapraszamy, schronienie Pana S. i Pani J.". Powiedziałem Emily żeby zaczekała i wspiąłem się do góry. Pomieszczenie wypełniał półmrok. Na ziemi leżały rózne rzeczy, od ołówków, po metalowe pręty. Po kilku minutach rozglądania się, znalazłem karnister z benzyną. Jakimś cudem był wypełniony do połowy. Wziąłem go do ręki i usłyszałem za sobą skrzeczenie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Sępokruka. Nie wiem, jak mogłem go przeoczyć. - A, więc od tego był skrót "S."... Ptak kłapnął dziobem, a ja zrobiłem unik. Czym prędzej popędziłem do drabiny. Nie potrafiłem jednka z niej szybko zejść, trzymając w ręce karnister z benzyną. Dziwny zwierzak próbował mnie porwać, ale nie udało mu się. Zszedłem parę szczebli niżej. Od ziemi dalej dzielił mnie kawałek drogi. Kolejny unik zejście na dół. Zabolało mnie ramię, akuratnie w tym momencie. Nie byłem w stanie utrzymać benzyny. Robiła się coraz cięższa, pewnym sposobem. Dziwny ptak znowu zaczął nacierać, czułem że tym razem nie zdołam uniknąć uderzenia, a od ziemi nie dzieliła mnie wcale aż taka duża przestrzeń. Wpadłem na pomysł z użyciem karnistra. - Emily! Łap! - rzuciłem nim. Pewnie pomyślała że zwariowałem, przecież właśnie zrzuciłem na nią ciężką benzynę, bez poprzedniego uprzedzenia... Za bardzo przejąłem się benzyną i nie zdążyłem wykonać uniku. Sępokruk mnie złapał dziobem i porwał w powietrze. - Puszczaj mnie, ty... dziwny... nieważne - uderzyłem go, a on mnie wypuścił. Teraz spadałem, na szczęście już nie z aż tak wysoka. Upadłem na miękki mech i podniosłem się bez trudu. Spojrzałem na Emily. Trzymała w ręce benzynę. - To było... szalone - powiedziała. - Wracajmy do helikoptera. Rozdział 7 Sukces Powoli wracaliśmy na polanę. Było bardzo spokojnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak zostanie. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. - Stój, słyszałaś to? - spytałem. - Oj Cole, daj spokój. Ostatnio jesteś jakiś... inny. - Naprawdę? Aż tak to widać? - odpowiedziałem zaskoczony. - Tak. Powinieneś wyluzować. - Dobra, masz rację. - Poza tym, to pewnie jakieś zwierzę, nie ma się czego baaaaaaaaaać! Emily spadała do głębokiej na dziesięć metrów dziury. Była ona w nieregularnym kształcie, na ścianach była mokra ziemia,pewnie po to, żeby było się ciężko wydostać. Wystawały stamtąd także powyginane konary drzew. Na szczęście moja dziewczyna na żaden z nich nie trafiła oraz użyła swojej mocy, aby zamortyzować upadek. - Emily! Poczekaj, zaraz cię stamtąd jakoś wyciągnę! - Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest! Rozglądałem się za jakąś lianą, ale od razu przypomniało mi się, że nie jesteśmy w dżungli. Wpadłem na genialny pomysł, użyję mojej mocy Ziemi. Skupiłem się, uniosłem rękę i poczułem coś na niej. Jakby dotyk. Powoli oplatał moje ramię i nagle szarpnął. upadłem na ziemię i zobaczyłem że to pnączę. - Hę? Przecież to nie dżungla! - Włada Natury nie potrzebuje marnej dżungli... Spojrzałem skąd wychodzi roślina i zobaczyłem Bolobo. Miał czerwone oczy oraz ten sam strój co zawsze. - Bolobo? Co z tobą, kumplowaliśmy się, zawarliśmy sojusz! - pnączę coraz bardziej mnie obwiązywało. - Nie kłam! - krzyknął - Co? Przecież... Te oczy, Kai mi o nich opowiadał! Rozejrzałem się wokoło jeszcze raz. Znalazłem! Ta roślina, podobno nazywana Zdradliwym Cierwieniem. Pnączę oplotło prawie mnie całego, nie mogłem się ruszać. Wtedy wpadłem na kolejny pomysł: Spinjitzu! - Ninjaaaa-Go! - zacząłem wirować coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż nagle się potknąłem. - Hahahaha! - Bolobo wskazywał palcem na mnie. - Na serio? Ahhhhh... - moje spinjitzu przyniosło odwrotny efekt. Chciałem się rozplątać, a tak naprawdę zaplątałem się jeszcze bardziej zaplątałem. Panicznie szukałem czeghoś ostrego. Jak na zbawienie obok mojej lewej nogi leżał sai. Skoczyłem na ziemię unikając pocisku Bolobo i chwyciłem saia. Przeciąłem energicznie liany i się uwolniłem. W samą porę na kolejny unik. Przebiegłem schylony do drzewa, odskoczyłem od niego i rzuciłem kulą Ziemi w Mistrza Natury. Uderzenie odrzuciło go na parę metrów oraz ogłuszyło. Jego laska leżała teraz pod moim stopami. Wziąłem ją do ręki i podszedłem do Bolobo. Dalej leżał na ziemi. - Halooo? Bolobo, wszystko w porządku? - Cole? Gdzie ja... - Nie martw się, byłeś pod wpływem dziwnej rośliny. Pamiętasz cokolwiek? - Tak, za drzewem. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem pewną dziewczynę. Faktycznie, stała za drzewem. Miała krótkie, beżowe włosy. Nagle zniknęła mi z oczu. Jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Wstałem i podbiegłem do dziury, która niewątpliwie była zastawioną na nas pułapką. Tak jak się spodziewałem, zobaczyłem w niej Emily. Trzymałą się wbitego w ziemną ścianę. Podałem jej rękę i pomogłem wyjść z pułapki. - Wiesz, nie musiałeś mi pomagać, dałabym sobie radę - zorientowałem się, że to właśnie ona rzuciła mi swoją broń. - Z jednym saiem? Nie sądzę. Poza tym, dzięki za pomoc. - Wzajemnie. - Wracajmy do helikoptera. Zaraz... Gdzie nasza benzyna? - panicznie zacząłem rozglądać się wszędzie w około szukając zdobytego wcześniej karnistra. - Chwila... Tam! Pod drzewem. Pobiegłem czym prędzej w tamtą stronę. Znowu zobaczyłem tą dziewczynę. Tym razem podeszła do mnie i podałą karnister do ręki. - Nikomu o tym nie mów, na przyszłość, to mam na imię Jane - po czym ponownie zniknęła. To było naprawdę dziwne. Kim była? Czego chciała? Dlaczego mi pomogła? Miałem wiele pytań, ale zero odpowiedzi. Powoli zaczęliśmy wracać na polanę. Kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce, czekali na nas Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Nya oraz Sensei. Zane i Kai trzymali karnistry z paliwem. Zastanowiłem się chwilę. A może to kolejna tajna misja? - O, już jesteście. Dobrze że coś znaleźliście, teraz możemy lecieć - powiedziała Nya. - Całe szczęście, bo inaczej utknęlibyśmy tu na dobre - dodał Jay. Pomogłem rezcie dolać paliwa do baku i helikopter wzbił się w powietrze. - Siostrzyczko, mówiłaś coś o niespodziance - rzekł Kai. - Faktycznie - odpowiedziała. - Więc? Co to? CO TO? - krzyczał podekscytowany Jay. - Sugeruję, że będzie to pojazd - powiedział Zane. - Strzał w dziesiątkę, Zane. A dokładniej: dostaniecie motory - powiedziała Nya. - Super! - krzyknął Lloyd. Helikopter zaczął lądować. Przed nami rozciągały się wzgórza, aż po horyzont. - Dostaniecie się nimi na plażę, powodzenia - powiedział Sensei. Wyskoczyliśmy z helikoptera na trawę. Czekały tam na nas już motory, każdy był ozdobiony innymi znakami i kolorami. Wyglądały wspaniale, były wylakierowane i lśniły czystością. - To co, kto ostatni sprząta w bazie przez tydzień? - zaczepił nas Lloyd. - Jasne, ale to będziesz ty, zielonku - powiedziałem zapalając silnik. Rozdział 8 Błąd Specjalny, przewiewny strój oraz dodatkowe zabezpieczenia dawały mi z jazdy jeszcze więcej radości. Każdy z nas otrzymał także chustę, gogle oraz hełm. Powoli zaczęło się ściemniać, a pagóórki przemijały jeden za drugim. Po krótkim czasie zaczęły się one zamieniać w góry, a ja musiałem znaleźć miejsce nadające się do przejazdu. Przełęcz pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi szczytami była jedynym wyjściem. Przejechałem przez nią i zobaczyłem znane mi miejsce. Byłem na górze, pod którą było Sanktuarium Ziemi! Postanowiłem odwiedzić tajemniczego mężczyznę, odpoczywającego w tamtym miejscu. Musiałem także przejść przez przeszkodę, czyli nietypową rzekę. Zjechałem z góry, zatrzymałem motor. Zszedłem z niego, zdjąłem hełm i zobaczyłem niepokojącą rzecz. Budynek powoli zaczął się walić. Ze ścian odpadał tynk oraz ozdobne napisy, farba straciła intensywność koloru. Przeszedłem przez galaretowatą rzekę i powoli wszedłem do środka budynku. Złote napisy starożytnego języka przemijały przez moje oczy. Na środku leżał staruszek w tej samej, ciemno-brązowej szacie. Podbiegłem do niego. - Nic panu nie jest? - powiedziałem klękając przed nim. - Uciekaj, na mnie już czas. Sanktuarium zniszczy się samo, kiedy odejdę z tego świata. - Ale, dlaczego, co się stało?! - Równowaga, ona, została zachwiana. Jeden element odchodzi. Jeden żywioł... Przestaje istnieć. Jestem w tym sanktuarium od zawsze. Jestem strażnikiem Żywiołu Ziemi. A ten żywioł właśnie odchodzi... Dlatego ja też muszę odejść. - Nie, nie może pan! Nic się nie dzieje, dalej mam swoją moc - na udowodnienie moich słów stworzyłem grudkę ziemi i pokazałem ją Strażnikowi. - Jeszcze nic nie rozumiesz... Za niedługo twoja moc zniknie. Jest tylko jeden sposób... Tak! Weź to - staruszek podał mi sakiewkę ze złotym znakiem mojego żywiołu. - Na mnie już czas. Żegnaj! Staruszek położył się na posadzce, a budynek zaczął się kompletnie rozpadać. Szaty staruszka zmieniły się w białe kimono, zaczął on świecić i lewitować, aż w końcu... zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ściana przede mną zaczęła się trząść, aż w końcu się rozpadła. Zacząłem uciekać z Sanktuarium, wybiegłem z budynku i zacząłem przeprawiać się przez nietypową rzekę. Tym razem poszło mi nieco gorzej. W mniej więcej połowie zacząłem się zapadać w dziwnej masie. Przyśpieszyłem, ale nic mi to nie dało. Byłem już prawie przy brzegu, ale mieszanina nie odpuszczała. Tkwiłem w niej już do pasa, a wystarzczyło parę kroków, aby dostać się do końca. Chwyciłem się brzegu, ale nie dałem rady wyjść. Zacząłem się topić, zostałem wciągnięty pod powierzchnię dziwnej masy. Wyciągałem tylko ręce, ale szanse na ratunek były znikome. Zaczynało brakować mi powietrza, aż nagle, ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Zacząłem wierzyć w to, że przeżyję. Przy pomocy nieznajomej osoby wygramoliłem się z pułapki. Wyszedłem na brzeg i zobaczyłem ją. Emily. - No, raz ty ratujesz mnie, raz ja ciebie. - Wow, dziękuję. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś wogóle tutaj przyjedzie. - No, widzisz, zauważyłam na GPS, że się zgubiłeś. - Serio? Nie wiedziałem że mamy nadajniki... - Były w kaskach. - Aaaa. To dlatego tak szybko mnie znalazłaś. - No, tak. A teraz wracajmy do pozostałych. - Emily, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. - Dawaj śmiało, Cole. - Ten mężczyzna, powiedział mi, że żywioł Ziemi znika. Najpierw on, a teraz prawie się w tym nie utopiłem. Czuję się także... Słabiej. - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wsiedliśmy na motory i ruszyliśmy do celu. Dwie godziny później byliśmy już w malutkim lesie tuż przed plażą. Rozstawiliśmy obóz i zrobiliśmy nocne zmiany. Przyszła moja kolej. - No, Cole, wstawaj, ja mam już dość - powiedział Jay.Roz- Ok, już idę. Wyszedłem z namiotu i rozejrzałem się. Wszędzie wokół były drzewa. Słychać było pobliskie zwierzęta i bryzę nocną. Po parunastu minutach, coś rzuciło mi się w oczy. Malutkie światełko, na drugim skraju lasu. Obudziłem Kai'a i nakazałem mu stać na warcie, a sam wybrałem się na oględziny. Półprzytomny, czerwony ninja zgodził się bez zastanowienia. Zacząłem sprintem, a następnie zwolniłem. Faktycznie, to było ognisko! Podsłuchałem rozmowę paru osób. - Jutro, to jest ten czas. - Tak! Wreszcie zwyciężymy! - przysunąłem się bliżej. - Więc, jaki jest plan? - Może ich okradniemy? - podszedłem jeszcze bliżej. - Nie, lepiej ich... - No co? - Stójcie - odsunąłem się trochę do tyłu i przypadkowo nadepnąłem na patyk. Trzasnął bardzo głośno. - TAM KTOŚ JEST! BRAĆ GO! Zacząłem biec. Nie oglądałem się za siebie. Biegłem tak szybko jak mogłem, ale ktoś mnie wyprzedził i stanął tuż przede mną. Nie zdążyłem wyhamować i wbiegłem prosto w niego. Przewróciłem się i od razu wstałem. Trochę bolało mnie kolano, ale ne poddawałem się i biegłem dalej. Byłem już tuż przy naszym obozowisku. - Kai! Ściana ognia! TERAZ! - krzyczałem. - Już się robi! - skoczyłem, a Kai rzucił kulą ognia. Kai pomyślnie stworzył ścianę ognia. - No, a teraz chodźmy spać. Musimy przygotować się do jutrzejszego dnia. Rozdział 9 Plaża - Cole, Cooole... - Jeszcze chwika. W nocy prawie wcale nie spałem... - Cole, daj spok.. CO SIĘ STAŁO Z TWOJĄ TWARZĄ? - krzyczał Jay. - Co? O co ci chodzi? - spytałem zdziwiony. - Sam zobacz... Tu.. tu masz lustro - ninja Błyskawic podał mi małe lustereczko w srebrnej ramce. - Co do? - zaniemówiłem. Choroba się rozprzestrzeniała i widoczna była na mojej twarzy. Teraz, na prawym policzku także widać było ciemno-zielone niby-żyły. - Powiadomię wszystkich, lepiej żeby nie dostali zawału - powiedział Jay. Parę minut potem, wstałem i wybiegłem z namiotu. - Musimy iść. Już! - Poczekaj Cole, Sensei daje mi wskazówki - odparł Zane. - Cole, pamiętasz może co się stało wczoraj? Kai zrobił podobno ścianę ognia, tylko po co? - spytał Lloyd. - Gonili mnie jacyś ludzie. Podsłuchałem ich rozmowę, chcieli komuś coś zrobić. - Ciekawe, co. I komu? - powiedział Kai. - Pewnie nam. Chyba widzieli nasz obóz. - Zakończyłem pobieranie danych. Wyświetlam obraz - Zane wyemitował hologram mapy Ninjago. Pojawiła się na nim czerwona kropka. - To pewnie my, racja? - spytała Emily. - Tak, powiększę obraz. To nasza droga. Musimy jakoś przedostać się na tą wyspę. Jednak... - Jednak co, Zane? - spytał Jay. - Jednak widziało ją parę osób. Ich podania mogły być fałszywe. - Po co wogóle mamy tam iść? - To jedyny sposób aby uratować Cole'a. Źródełko wody, w samym centrum wyspy. Nasza jedyna szansa. - Eh, no dobra. W takim razie, chodźmy - powiedział Lloyd. Wyruszyliśmy z obozu. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na plaży. Było cicho, spokojnie, morze szumiało i powiewała lekka bryza. Poszliśmy dalej, byliśmy już blisko brzegu. - Stójcie chwilę, ten piasek jest... jakiś... - No dalej Zane, o co chodzi? - Wszyscy do drzew! - Co? Dlacze... Woooo! Piasek osunął nam się spod nóg i spadliśmy do dziury. Nie była zbytnio głęboka. Nad nami stanął pewien młody mężczyzna. - Proszę, proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? Dzielnych ninja. Wszystkich schwytanych i trzymanych jak na dłoni. Jeden ruch i będzie po was - ze ścian wysunęły się rury. - Co chcesz z nami zrobić? I kim jesteś? - Ja? nie znacie mnie?! Mam na imię Thomas. Jestem przywódcą pewnego stowarzyszenia, a kiedy nie dacie mi tego, czego chcę... Spłoniecie w gorącej lawie - zobaczyłem w rurach powoli wylewającą się lawę. - Czego więc chcesz? - spytałem. - Was! Dołączcie do nas, albo dajcie nam spokój - odpowiedział Thomas. Musiałem myśleć szybko, inaczej to będzie nasz koniec. Spojrzałem na Thomasa, a następnie na naszą pułapkę. No przecież! Wystarczy tylko jakoś usunąć piasek sod jego nóg i będziemy uratowani. Spojrzałem na Zane'a i wskazałem na piasek, tak, aby Thomas się nie zorientował. Potem wytłumaczyłem mój plan gestami. Reszcie nakazałem nas osłaniać. - To co? Czas ucieka! - krzyknął Thomas. - Dobrze, oferuję siebie w zamian za wolność moich przyjaciół - rzekłem. - Przyjmuję ofertę - odparł. Emily użyła swojej mocy i wzmocniła mój skok. Zane wystrzelił kulą lodu i stworzył nad nami taflę lodu. Jay i Lloyd blokowali mocami lawę, a kai stworzył w lodzie otwór mojej wielkości. Skoczyłem na tyle wysoko, aby przelecieć przez otwór, przelecieć nad Thomasem, zepchnąłem go kopniakiem do dziury i stworzyłem wokół siebie ścianę Ziemi, aby reszta osób ze "stowarzyszenia" mnie nie atakowała. Spojrzałem do dziury i ujrzałem nieprzytomnego Thomasa, leżacego na ziemi. Kai roztopił lód do końca, a ja stworzyłem reszcie kamienne schody. Zane zamroził także otwory rur, dzięki czemu wszyscy zdążyli wyjść z pułapki. Pobiegliśmy przed siebie, w stronę morza i zaczęliśmy przyzywać nasze smoki. - Wow, nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego - powiedziała Emily. - Chwila, nigdy nie przyzywałaś swojego smoka żywiołu? - spytałem. - No, nie... - Nie martw się, polecisz ze mną - wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń, siedząc na swoim smoku. Emil ją chwyciła i wdrapała się na siodło. - Dziękuję, Cole. - Nie ma za co. Lecieliśmy teraz nad morzem. Pod nami tworzyły się fale, co jakiś czas z wody wyskoczyła ryba. Po pewnym czasie, zobaczyliśmy przed sobą mały archipelag wysp. Kiedy zniżyliśmy lot i przypliżyliśmy się do wysp, usłyszałem świst, a obok mnie przeleciał pocisk. Ktoś próbował nas zestrzelić. Rozdział 10 Niespodzianka Musiałem wykonać parę ciężkich akrobacji, aby uniknąć wszystkich pocisków. Cały czas szukałem także źródła strzałów. Kilka uników później zobaczyłem, że do nas wszystkich strzelają armaty, umieszczone na zboczu wyspy. Sama wyspa, nie była zbyt duża. Całą jej powierzchnię pokrywała góra, a na jej zboczach plaże, lasy oraz skały. Armaty znajdywały się na drewnianych platformach, wspieranych palami, osadzonych na koronach drzew. - Zane, widzisz te armaty?! - krzyknąłem. - Tak, właśnie je skanuję. Armaty właśnie chyba odkryły nasz plan, bo zaczęły wyrzucać siatki. Musiałem być jeszcze sprawniejszy. W górę, w dół, beczka, pętla, znów góra. Czułem jak opadam z sił. - Dobrze, wiem już o co chodzi. Są tu czujniki, lecz nie mogę ich zlokalizować - powiedział Zane. - Więc jak to ma nam pomóc? - spytał Jay. - Musimy jakoś zniszczyć armaty. Nikogo nie skrzywdzimy, bo działają dzięki skanerom. - Czekaj, co? - spytał ponownie Jay. - Skanery wykrywają nas, a armaty strzelają w cele wykryte przez skanery, czyli nas. - Aaaa, trzeba było tak od razu... - No więc, na co jeszcze czekamy? - powiedział Kai, nurkując w stronę pierwszej z lewej platformy. Był bardzo blisko, wciąż omijał siatki, aż w końcu kiedy był kilka metrów od platformy, sprawił, że jego smok wystrzelił kulę ognia. Sama platforma zaczęła się palić, ale armaty dalej strzelały. Kai przeleciał obok kolejnych platform, robiąc z nimi to samo co z poprzednią, aż nie zatoczył koła i wrócił do nas. Platformy się spaliły, ale okazało się, że to były podpuchy. Była pod nimi metalowa warstwa. - No cóż, zawsze warto spróbować - powiedział Kai. Policzyłem wszystkie platformy, było ich pięć. Wpadłem na pomysł. - Hej! Wszyscy! Niech każdy wybierze sobie armatę i się nią zaopiekuje, co wy na to? - reszta drużyny przytaknęła. Zacząłem pikować, dopóki nie znalazłem się na wysokościpięciu metrów nad wodą. Przyspieszyłem najardziej jak umiem, cały czas unikając siatek. Platforma była tuż przede mną, wystrzeliłem kulą ziemi, starając się zatkać otwór armaty. Przez chwilę strzelanie ustało, a ja oddaliłem sie trochę. Popatrzyłem na dzieło, udało się. Otwór był zablokowany. Chciałem już pochwalić się i pomóc reszcie, ale usłyszałem zgrzytanie. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na armatę. System okazał się być sprytniejszy. Metalowe "dłonie" przeczyściły otwór, a gdy skończyły, armata mnie namierzyła i znów zaczęła strzelać. Wróciłem do punktu spotkania. Inni już tam byli. - Nic nie działa! Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Lloyd. - Nie mam pojęcia... - odpowiedziałem. - Cole? Mogę coś powiedzieć? - spytała mnie po cichu Emily. - Jasne, wal śmiało - odparłem. - Myślę, że wiem jak możemy zniszczyć te wieżyczki. - No, dawaj. - Jedno z nas musi zejść ze smoka i wejść na platformę. Wtedy coś tam wymyślimy. Może mają wyłącznik bezpieczeństwa, czy coś. - Że też o tym nie pomyślałem... Dobra, wypróbujmy ten plan. Znowu zacząłem lecieć, tym razem prosto na wieżyczkę. Rzucałem kulami ziemi w siatki, które zmieniały wtedy tor lotu. Byłem już bardzo blisko. - To co, kto skacze, ty czy ja? - spytałem. - Ja spróbuję - powiedziła Emily. Przybliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej, a kiedy byłem tuż obok platformy, Emily zeskoczyła ze smoka. Wylądowała bezpiecznie obok armaty, i zaczęła szukać wyłącznika, czy czegokolwiek. Otworzyła ciemną klapę i nacisnęła czerwony przycisk. Pokazała kciuk do góry, a armata się wyłączyła. Kai, Jay, Zane i Lloyd patrzyli na to, co robi Emily, po czym zrobili to samo. Wszystkim się udało. Zeskoczyłem z mojego smoka na platformę, a on zniknął. - Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie dokładnie jest wyłącznik? Przecież, tak szybko to zrobiłaś. - Cole, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać... - O co chodzi? - Pamiętasz może tego Thomasa z plaży? - Oczywiście, a czy coś się stało? - Nie... Chciałabym ci opowiedzieć pewną historię. - Dobrze, zamieniam się w słuch. - To było całkiem dawno temu, po tym jak Lloyd pokonał Overlorda. Wiedziałam o moich mocach, jednak nie potrafiłam ich używać. Dostałam od Thomasa pewną propozycję, odnośnie jego "stowarzyszenia". Chciał abym do niego dołączyła. Pomyślałam, dlaczego by nie? Wtedy nie miał jeszcze planów zniszczenia was... A jednak dalej czuję że to moja wina... - Nie mów tak, to wcale nie przez ciebie. Poza tym, jesteś ninja, jedną z nas! nie martw się. - No, dobrze. Ale nie znasz całej historii. Jego grupa nosi nazwę Stowarzyszenia Nowych Mistrzów Żywiołów. Każdy z jej członków władał żywiołem. Poznałam tam parę osób. Samego Thomasa, mistrza Grawitacji, Jane, mistrzyni Światła, Tray'a, mistrza Metalu, Logan'a, mistrza Szybkości oraz Chase'a, mistrza Czasu. Wszyscy mieliśmy masę różnych kryjówek, montowaliśmy tam zabezpieczenia, a ta armata, wygląda identycznie jak jedna stworzona przez nas. Nie wiem, skąd tu się wzięła, a ja kompletnie nie pamiętam żebyśmy mieli bazę na takiej wyspie. W każdym bądź razie, chcieliśmy znaleźć pewne artefakty. Nie wiem nawet dokłądnie, jakie, bo miał do ich listy dostęp miał tylko Thomas. Wyruszaliśmy na misje, w celu znalezienia ich, lecz nigdy nam się nie udawało. Po jednej z nich i po powrocie do bazy, Thomas był zrozpaczony. Cały czas siedział w swoim pokoju, a ja, chcąc go pocieszyć, zapukałam i weszłam do środka. Był wtedy wściekły, sądził że to wszystko wasza wina i od tamtego momentu chce was zniszczyć. Od razu po tej rozmowie, zdecydowałam, że odejdę z jego grupy. Nie chciałam zrobić nikomu z was krzywdy... Bardzo ciebie przepraszam, nie byłam świadoma, że to tak się potoczy. - Emily, co było to minęło, po prostu... Popełniłaś błąd, a błędy się zdarzają. Daj juz spokój, nic się nie stało. - Więc, wybaczasz mi? - Oczywiście. A teraz, chodźmy do reszty. Chwila, moment... Co to za napis? - na armacie widniał napis, lekko zamazany przez pył oraz ziemię. Potarłem go, a kiedy stał się czytelny, zaniemówiłem. - Walter Industries? Ale... Jak to możliwe? - Nic o tym nie wiem, kiedy byłam w tej grupie, braliśmy części ze złomowiska! - mówiła Emily. Nagle stało się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Ziemia zaczęła się z niewiadomych przyczyn trząść. - Co to? Trzęsienie Ziemi? - spytałem. Jego siła była na tyle duża, że ja i cała drużyna się przewróciliśmy. Wstrząsy dalej nie ustawały, były wręcz coraz silniejsze. Leżąc na ziemi, wydawało mi się, że niebo się przybliża. Jakimś sposobem zebrałem w sobie wszystkie pozostałe siły i wstałem. Zobaczyłem coś niemożliwego. Wyspa zaczęła unosić się w powietrze. Rozdział 11 Odkrycie Dalej nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Wyspa naprawdę się unosiła. Miałem już dość pytań, a dochodzio ich jeszcze więcej. Trzęsienie ziemi ucichło, więc wstałem. Pozostali tak samo. - Chodźmy po resztę - powiedziała Emily. - Dobry pomysł - odpowiedziałem tworząc Smoka Żywiołu. Emily na niego skoczyła i polecieliśmy do reszty. Podlatując do wszystkich o kolei pokazywałem im ręką górę po mojej prawej. Postanowiłem sprawdzić czy inne wyspy także się unoszą. Przybliżyłem się do góry, ale jakaś dziwna siła próbowała mnie ściągnąć na ziemię. Chciałem z nią walczyć, próbowałem, ale okazała się dla mnie za mocna. Poszybowałem w dół i lekko opadłem na trawie. Zeskoczyłem ze smoka, razem z Emily. Poczekaliśmy na resztę, która zrobiła dokładnie to samo. - No dobra, drużyno. Musimy jakoś przedostać się na drugą stronę wyspy - zacząłem. - Cole, po co? - spytał Lloyd. - Chcę zobaczyć czy inne wyspy także magicznym sposobem nie lewitują oraz oczywiście poszukać tego źródełka. - Aaaa, no przecież - dodał Jay. - No to chodźmy. Ruszyłem do przodu przedzierając się przez las. Leżały wszędzie wokół, wyrwane z korzeni, jakby ta sama siła, która ściągnęła nas na dół, chciała nas wystraszyć. Przez liście prześwitywało gdzieniegdzie słońce. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni przestałem czuć ból w ramieniu. Zrelaksowałem się, odprężyłem, po czym przygniotła mnie rzeczywistość. Pomyślałem o tej dziwnej "chorobie" i jej objawach. Co jeśli źródełko mi nie pomoże? Co jeśli w ogóle nie istnieje? Starałem się nie zaprzątać mojej głowy tymi myślami, ale nie mogłem ich odepchnąć. Zorientowałem się, że dotarliśmy już do podnóża góry. Szare, ciemne skały pokrywały całe jej jasne, prawie białe zbocze. Szybko obeszliśmy ją dookoła, a moje przemyślenia okazały się być prawdą. Cały archipelag wysp znajdował się teraz w powietrzu. Co ciekawsze, były połączone lianami. Z nadludzką siłą i sprawnością, można byłoby przedostać się nimi na resztę wysp. Moją uwagę przykuł jednak inny obiekt. Świątynia podobna do Sanktuarium Ziemi na jednej z wysp. Zapragnąłem ją zbadać. Wbiegłem do z powrotem do lasu. Słyszałem za sobą trzaski łamanych gałęzi i krzyki mojej drużyny. Odwróciłem się, biegli ze mną. - Cole? Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał Kai. - Chodźcie za mną, a zobaczycie! - krzyknąłem. Byłem już na skraju lasu, wybiegłem z niego i zobaczyłem skały. Było to wybrzeże tej wyspy, wychyliłem się, aby zobaczyć czy faktycznie się unosi, czy to mój kolejny dziwny sen. Widziałęm tylko wodę, wielki ocean rozpościerający się wszędzie pode mną. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na ninja. Wszyscy stali obok mnie. - To co, jaki jest plan? - spytał Zane. - Przejdziemy po tych lianach do tamtego budynku. - Zwariowałeś? - spytał Jay. - Przecież my nie chcemy zginąć, pamiętasz? - No dobra, wydaje się karkołomne i ryzykowne, ale musimy spróbować. Jak niby inaczej wolisz przejść, stworzyć Smoka Żywiołu i zostać zepchniętym do oceanu? - odparłem. - No, nie. - Więc chodźmy. Zrobiłem krok wprzód, chwytając jednocześnie lianę oburącz. Pomyślałem, teraz albo nigdy i skoczyłem. Liana utrzymała mój ciężar i teraz po niej sunąłem. Przesuwałem sie powoli, ręka za ręką, w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Byłem tuż przy brzegu wyspy. Złapałem kolejną lianę i podciągnąłem się do góry. Stałem teraz na twardej, solidnej skale, nie wierząc że mi się udało. - Teraz wasza kolej! - krzyknąłem. Wszyscy po kolei zrobili to samo co ja i po paru chwilach wszyscy byliśmy przed świątynią. Weszliśmy do środka, z zewnątrz i wewnątrz była prawie identyczna jak Sanktuarium Ziemi. Była jedynie w ciemno niebieskim kolorze, a na jej ścianach wyryte były inne symbole. Na środku głównego pomieszczenia nie było żadnego staruszka, nikogo, puściutko, dlatego miałem co do tego złe przeczucia. - Zawróćcie, uciekajcie! - usłyszałem głos. - Mówię wam, to miejsce nie jest dla was! - wszyscy zignorowaliśmy dziwny głos. - Nie chcecie po dobroci, dobrze, zrobię to więc siłą! Coś jakby podmuch wiatru wyrzuciło nas z Sanktuarium, a ja zrozumiałem napisy. Głosiły: "Sanktuarium Grawitacji. Wstęp wzbroniony". Wszystko stało się jasne. Siła popchnęła nas dalej, wyrzucając kompletnie gdzie indziej. Na kolejną wyspę. Tym razem usłyszałem już znajomy głos, a mianowiecie Erica Walter'a. - Czekałem na was. Rozdział 12 Chwilę leżałem na ziemi i nakazałem innym robić to samo. Chciałem zachować pozory nieprzytomności. - Co? Odjęło wam mowę? - spytał prawdopodobnie odwracając się do mnie plecami Wiedziałem że to idealny moment na atak. Skoczyłem i coś dziwnego chwyciło mnie za dłoń. To była ręka robota, w którym siedział Eric. Ciemnosrebrny, metaliczny, z wyrytym na ramieniu napisem: "Walter Industries". Sam robot przypominał człowieka, z tym że zamiast tułowia i głowy, posiadał oszkloną kabinę dla kierowcy. Siedział w niej oczywiście Eric. Ręka robota dalej mnie trzymała, próbowałem się wyrwać, lecz ona ani drgnęła. - Nawet nie próbuj! Zmiażdżę ci ją jeśli zrobisz tak jeszcze raz! Wszyscy się poddajcie, a nic nikomu się nie stanie. - Ninja nigdy się nie poddaje - powiedział Kai i skoczył na Erica. Jego robot złapał Kai'a tak samo jak mnie, a wtedy Zane zaatakował. Eric zasłonił sie mną, a Emily w ostatniej sekundzie uchroniła mnie przed shurikenem jej mocą. - No dobrze, żarty się skończyły - powiedział Eric zza szklanej szyby. - Macie się poddać, albo zrzucę tych dwóch tam na dół. To będzie długa droga w dół, racja? Chyba nie chcecie ryzykować? Poza tym, nie dacie rady nawet zarysować mojego robota - Lloyd do mnie mrugnął, co oznaczało, iż reszta miała plan. Kompletnie zapomniałem o mojej drugiej ręce. Dyskretnie wyciągnąłem moją kosę i uderzyłem w ramię robota. Kai zrobił to samo, tyle że miał miecz. Tuż po naszym ataku dezorientacyjnym Jay rzucił w robota kulą błyskawic, co na chwilę go wyłączyło. Wypuścił mnie i Kai'a z uścisku, po czym odsunęliśmy się na bok. - Co jest? Przecież... - Eric nie dokończył gdyż Lloyd uderzył w jego maszynę kulą energii. Robot zrobił salto w tył i wylądował na kamieniach. Zane podszedł do pokonanego. - Co robisz, Zane? - spytał Lloyd. - Skanuję. Musimy wiedzieć czy robot na pewno jest niezdatny do użytku - odparł. Wtedy robot zaświecił się na niebiesko. I kopnął Zane'a. Ten poszybował wysoko w górę, po czym spadł na ziemię. Przetoczył sie do tyłu i spadł z wyspy. - Nie! ZANE! - krzyczałem. Chciałem zniszczyć Erica doszczętnie, za to, co zrobił mojemu przyjacielowi. Poczułem przypływ energii, pomimo ciągłego bólu prawego ramienia. Przypomniał mi się moment w jaskini na wyspie Chena, moja walka z pająkami, to było to samo uczucie. Podszedłem do robota, który teraz już wstawał. - Pokaż co potrafisz, o ile przeżyjesz pierwszy cios - powiedział Eric, po czym jego robot użył prawego sierpowego. Jakimś cudem zablokowałem cios. Odrzuciłem metaliczną rękę w bok, robot wrcił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji. Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie. Wziąłem kosę i ciąłem prosto przed siebie.Lakier na lewym ramieniu robota został przeze mnie usunięty. - Ale... Jakim cudem?! Przecież... Zapłacisz mi za to! Walczyliśmy dalej. Blok, cięcie, blok, cięcie, unik, skok i kolejne cięcie. Wkrótce lakier pozostał już tylko na paru częściach robota, cały był pokryty rysami i zadrapaniami. Opadłem z sił, poczułem się słabo. Tajemnicza moc mnie opuściła. Wtedy zaatakował Eric. Robot uderzył mnie pięścią w brzuch. Odleciałem paręnaście metrów do tyłu, leżąc na krawędzi wyspy. Nie chciałem skończyć jak Zane i całą siłą jaka mi pozostała, odepchnąłem się rękami od kamieni i wstałem. - Mogę tak cały dzień.Nawiązanie do kwestii Kapitana Ameryki w filmach "Captain America: The First Avengers" i "Captain America: Civil War".- powiedziałem. Lloyd także zaczął atakować robota. Z taką różnicą, że on miał inną taktykę. Wskoczył na prawe ramię robota, znalazł miejsce złączenia części z kabiną i zaczął w nie uderzać mieczami. Ramię powoli odpadało, a Eric zorientował się w samą porę. Lloyd uciął ramię i jednocześnie został uderzony przez robota pięścią. Z ramienia posypały się iskry, widać było kable i metalowe części złączone razem. Lloyd za to zaczął także spadać z wyspy, a ja byłem jeszcze bardziej zrozpaczony. Najpierw Zane, teraz Lloyd... Kto następny? Nagle nadzieja we mnie powróciła, usłyszałem dźwięk turbin i zobaczyłem... Ninjakopter! Za jego sterami siedział Zane, a Lloyd wyglądał przez drzwi. - Czyli wy żyjecie! - krzyczał Kai. Byłem niezwykle ucieszony. Moi przyjaciele przeżyli. Jednak Eric dalej siedział w kabinie swojego robota. Wymyśliłem kolejny plan i zabrałem się do działania. Jay i Zane podbiegli do niego z lewej strony. Eric zaatakował, ale Zane zamroził ramię jego robota, a Jay zbliżył się do pozostałości lewego ramienia przyłączonego do robota. Wziął kable i użył swojej Mocy Błyskawic. Przez robota Erica przeszły elektryczny linie, a holograficzny ekran przed Ericiem zgasł. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła reszta drużyny. Lloyd użył Energii i zniszczył prawe ramię mecha, a ja i Kai nacieraliśmy na samego Erica. Użyliśmy naszych Mocy Żywiołów jednocześnie, dzięki czemu szkło się roztrzaskało. Eric siedział teraz w bezruchu, a ja wyrzuciłem go jednym ruchem z robota. - Proszę, wymierz mi... Sprawiedliwość! - mówił. - Nie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Nie mogę tego zrobić - odparłem - Szkoda. Bo ja mogę! - Eric chciał nacisnąć guzik na małym detonatorze, który trzymał w ręce. Coś go jednak zatrzymało, nie mógł się ruszyć. Spojrzałem na Emily, używała swoje mocy. Wyrwałem Ericowi detonator z rąk i wyrzuciłem go poza wyspę. - Dlaczego chciałeś to zrobić? Przecież.. sam mówiłeś że chcesz abym do ciebie dołączył! - Ale ty tego nie chciałeś. Więc sięgnąłem po własne metody - odpowiedział. - Nieważne, co z nim zrobimy? - spytał Kai. - Wsadzimy go do paki, ot co - odparł Jay. - Proponuję Więzienie Kryptarium - dodał Zane. - Za to ja bardziej obawiam się o tą świątynię - powiedział Lloyd. - Masz rację, to nie była zwyczajna świątynia. Tu musi chodzić o coś więcej - stwierdziła Emily. C.D.N. Przypisy Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Blooper